The present invention relates to a controlling switch structure of an atomizer handle, in which the controlling pin is pressed by both of the resilient force of a compression spring and the cooperative water pressure so that a large water sealing ring inlaid on the controlling pin is pressed against the shoulder section of the stepped socket of the handle main body so as to reliably seal the water without leakage.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional controlling switch structure of an atomizer handle. The controlling switch structure includes a handle main body 1 and a cap member 2 locked on top face of front section of the main body 1. A water sealing pad 3 is disposed between the cap member 2 and the main body 1. A push rod 4 is fitted in the cap member 2. A trigger 5 is pivotally connected with the cap member 2. A spring 6 is compressed between bottom face of rear end of the trigger 5 and top face of rear end of the main body 1. The spring 6 resiliently upward pushes the rear end of the trigger 5 to make the front end thereof depress the push rod 4 to press down the water sealing pad 3. At this time, the water sealing pad 3 seals a turning mouth 1a of the water passage inside the main body 1 so as to cut off the water flow. The top face of rear section of the main body 1 is disposed with a pair of lugs 7 for pivotally connecting with a latch rod 8. The bottom face of rear section of the trigger 5 is disposed with a latch seat 9. When atomized, the rear section of the trigger 5 is downward pressed to compress the spring 6 (as shown in FIG. 3) and the latch rod 8 is upward pivotally rotated to latch with the latch seat 9 of the trigger 5. At this time, the front end of the trigger 5 is lifted to release the push rod 4 from the pressing force. Under such circumstance, by means of the pressure of the water flow and the resilient restoring force of the water sealing pad 3, the water sealing pad 3 is upward moved to separate from the turning mouth 1a of the water passage of the main body 1. Therefore, the water can flow through the water passage of the main body 1 to be atomized.
The above conventional structure has a shortcoming as follows:
When cutting off the water, the front end of the trigger 5 downward presses the push rod 4 to seal the turning mouth 1a of the water passage of the main body 1 simply by means of the resilient force of the spring 6 which lifts the rear end of the trigger 5. After a period of use, the water sealing pad 3 tends to deform and the water sealing effect will be deteriorated. As a result, leakage may take place.